End Day Season One
by bestrfcplayer
Summary: A great awakening is about to take place. One that will shake the universes' very core. Does Geo have it in him to muster all of his courage, and a team, to stop this hidden foe?


There were several, ear piercing booms off in the distance. The booms manifested themselves as waves which spread in all directions. Geo did not react. He knew what was happening. Robin had set up their forcefield for a reason. Earlier in the week, Cyborg had upgraded his cannon beam. He had wanted to test it out the first moment he got.

The blasts were certainly impressive. His cannon produced waves that traveled more than the speed of sound. The blast could be heard from all over if not protected by a sound barrier.

It was a nice, yet humid spring day. The team had decided it would be best if their time was used outdoors. Robin had jury rigged a practice area out of some spare parts he found lying around. Geo was sprawled out on a recliner reading a book. He had already practiced earlier that morning. There was no need to wind oneself up too much. Robin, however disagreed.

His walk was so full of himself it made Geo want to throw up. Robin's smile did nothing to sway him from that feeling. Geo could feel the anger rising in him. With a simple breath he was able to subdue those emotions somewhat. However, they still festered.

"Hey man, what book are you reading?" Geo felt a warm, welcoming hand wrapped around his shoulder. He shrugged it off. They were teammates yes, but Geo did not consent to his personal space being violated.

"It's about the logistics of warfare." He said plainly. The duo sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Robin tried to pipe up about something every now and then. It was a useless endeavor. Geo had said all that was needed.

"Well enjoy! I'll be over training with Cyborg if you need anything." He flashed that same smile. Geo rolled his eyes so hard he swore he could see his brain.

Geo just didn't get it. They had an early morning training session. Why do more? For Robin, it was like training was the only thing that mattered. Geo would rather get lost in the art of warfare. He was much more entranced in his book than the outside world. There nothing could get to him.

Geo had rows upon rows of military books in his section of the library. Yet this one he kept on coming back to the most. Maybe it had something to do with how interesting the behind the scenes aspect of warfare was. Actual combat training disinterested him. Geo would much rather train his mind than body. His mind could be improved upon with great vigor. He felt that his body was at its natural peak. At such a young age for a warrior like himself any further improvement he felt would be futile.

At half past one a bell rang. That usually signaled it was time for lunch. The team filed out one after another. Usually there was a debate on what to eat. A popular pizzeria on the other side of town was the go to spot. On that particular afternoon the place was packed. It was one of those places where you had to reserve your spot months in advance. Lucky that Robin was such a person to do that.

That was something that Geo admired about his leader. Robin always had a plan for anything. He wasn't surprised in the slightest however. The Boy Wonder was trained by the Dark Knight himself. Having met the man himself, Geo knew how much Bruce could rub off on people. With Dick it was no exception. If they were going to Zizi's then he made damn sure they could find a table.

A waitress took them to said table. Geo nearly tripped over a step that was probably a bit too tall to begin with. Geo wasn't focusing on the step. He was much more entranced by the waitress. Her beauty was such that Geo wondered how many heads turned the moment she walked into a room. Her footwork was graceful. She had been some sort of ballroom dancer in a previous life. What she was doing working in an establishment such as this? Geo could only guess. As quickly as she sat them down, the lady was gone. Swallowed up by the endless mob of guests.

Geo perused the menu. Nothing on there fancied his taste buds. So why did he decide to join? He felt it was more of an obligation than anything else. He wasn't partaking in the table wide conversation. No, he was looking for that blonde. After several failed attempts, he decided it wasn't worth the time. She was too pretty. She would have said no soon enough. Geo decided it was time to listen in on the conversation. After all these were people who he lived with twenty-four hours every day. He should get to try and know them better.

"Thanks for picking out the place Robin!" Beast Boy beamed. He was already face first into their appetizers. The group had decided upon splitting a salad and some assorted meats and cheeses to keep their bellies occupied.

"Hey, no problem man!" Robin smiled back. "I figured that we could use a day out at a nice place like Zizi's." He warfed down a small bucket of cubed cheese. Starfire giggled at his exaggerated motions. Geo rolled his eyes, though in a way that they wouldn't see him doing it.

He tuned out of the conversation. It was just some nonsensical small talk. He was much better than that. His thoughts drifted away from the table. Yet was met with an equally powerful force begging him to stick around. After all, these guys have been teammates for years. If he wasn't going to be an active participant, he should at least act like he is. Geo shook off the feeling. To him, they were teammates in name only.

He hadn't even ordered anything to eat. Claiming that he had already done so to save time for reading. Geo thought the others would have picked up on the lie sooner or later. He was being proven wrong as he sat there. In silence. He never cared much for Zizi's even. Never trust food not prepared from your own hands.

A sudden urge hit Geo. He didn't know why, but he needed to go outside. Something was calling him. He excused himself and made a beeline for the exit. This wasn't just a mere gut check. No, this feeling was much more powerful. Some might have said the feeling came from the heavens. Geo knew better. While he hadn't felt that in a long time, he still knew what it meant. None of it was good.

After some time had passed Geo heard some screams in the distance. He could not help but feel a little vindicated. That was proof it was more than just a hunch. However, he was a hero and needed to protect the city. And what's a superhero without a city to save?

Geo sprung into action. He needed to find the source of the panic. Just two blocks from the restaurant he found them. He couldn't see who it was at first. They moved so quickly through the crowd that for a moment Geo even questioned if they were real. Then the blasts came.

A black energy beam ripped through the crowd. Geo had no time to look at the carnage. They had given him an opportunity to strike. However, he stopped himself mid step. Was that what they wanted? Something that Robin had drilled into them from day one was this: do not jump in until you know everything. Geo waved it off as hogwash. He had a window. He needed to take this.

Geo checked the nearest ally first. That would be a huge tell on what their intentions were going to be. He took a quick breather and turned to his senses. As he closed his eyes, his ears perked up. Although his eyes were shut, he could still see. Almost like it was a sixth sense. He couldn't exactly see people. The world was still dark. Except for people's auras. The auras were the outline of a person. Most people's were either grey, light blue, or light red. The ones he was looking for were pitch black. Even by being the same color, Geo could still differentiate them from the darkness.

Minutes went by and he still couldn't find them. Geo was close to turning over every log in a several mile radius when he heard more blasts. They were still in the same area. So why couldn't he see them? He tried to go deeper, but blacked out. Getting back up, a sudden wave of panic washed over Geo. They knew.

Geo lowered his power level low enough where he could walk undetected. These beings were clearly not human. He knew that much already. What he didn't know scared him the most. And he couldn't exactly lure them out either. The minute he does, every civilian around him would be in danger. Out of the blue an idea hit Geo like a truck. He had to try it out.

Geo quickly pivoted into another ally. Raising his power level to get their attention was the main goal. Civilians still might be in harm's way, however. Still, Geo preferred might, over would.

After the most agonizing moments of his life, Geo finally got what he wanted. The two creatures finally showed themselves. On further inspection, Geo secretly wished that they hadn't.

The creature's body's were humanoid, but that's where the similarities ended. Their faces weren't remotely human. They were ugly creatures. Made from the remnants of the unfit children of the world. Their bodys were lanky. Their necks just as long. A pitch black aura surrounded the monsters. The auras were so dark that Geo swore they sucked the light from their surroundings, almost like a black hole.

He felt uneasy.

The hairs on his arms stood so high he felt they would snap. He tried to hide his emotions the best he could. But there was one thing he could not hide. His humanity. Sweat beads trickled down his neck. Geo tried desperately to hide them. Though, in his heart he knew it didn't matter. They already knew.

The two blocked each side of the ally. Geo looked down at his communicator. Not yet, he told himself. He could challenge these two head on. They were only grunts.

Geo got in a defensive stance. He looked around. There was nothing he could prop himself up against. Nowhere to hide either. The dumpster off to the side was useless. The demons could simply vaporize it. Geo altered his stance so that he could switch targets at a moments notice.

One grunt moved swiftly. He moved so quick that any normal person wouldn't be able to see him. Not Geo. The first grunt threw a right hook. Geo rolled his eyes. They always went with the right first. It was like they were programmed to. Geo quickly pivoted to intercept. He struck the demon square in the jaw. It didn't go as far as he hoped. The damn thing popped right back up, ready to go for round two. Geo responded by throwing a roundhouse kick its way. The demon dodged, and struck Geo in the stomach. The pain felt like he had been stabbed. Geo staggered back a ways. Now it was the other demon's turn to strike.

This one hit him upside the back of the head. Geo caught himself before he fell, but the damage was already done. His eyes fluttered. His first fear was that it gave him a concussion. He couldn't see nor walk straight. Like he was a drunkard. The demons howled with laughter at the sight. As their laughter grew, Geo could feel something inside himself grow. It was anger, but it wasn't any of his doing. It felt animalistic. Barbaric. Geo didn't try to fight it. He let it wash over him. Maybe now was his time to strike.

Geo took one step to his right. The demon did not react as he expected it to. Taken by surprise Geo stumbled into his next attack. He whiffed so badly and stumbled into a nearby building. The demon struck at Geo's ribs. When it's foot connected, Geo could hear a snap. He yelped in pain and tumbled down, clinching the right side of his body. The companion joined in on the offensive. Geo was struck several more times across the head. His face became more deformed with each blow. He looked down at his comm link. He brushed off those feelings once more. Yes, he was in a bad spot. But Geo had been in worse situations than this in the past. He knew he could get out. All he needed to do was let his rage flow through him. Flowing like a river.

A few more hits and he knew he had them. Geo couldn't explain what he felt in that moment. His rage was filling up like a video game meter. It was about to blow, and these bastards would be sorry they ever tried to mess with Jump City.

Geo's calculations turned to be right on schedule. He curled up his fists, and launched a massive combo when he saw an opening. Whatever those demons delivered, Geo promised to return the favor ten fold. His first few punches landed. Though the demons looked to be unfazed. Geo felt like he were a fly to them. They swatted away his next several attempts as if he were one.

Geo felt helpless. Yet he would not allow himself to give in and call backup.

He tried again to land a major blow. He did manage to land a decent elbow at one demon's face. The creature let out an ear piercing growl. Geo's heart rate shot up as the growl grew even louder.

Geo cursed himself as he hit the comm. One or two of these things he could take on no problem. A whole swarm? He'd be dead in seconds.

The howling did give Geo a brief moment to hide. He found the nearest window and dove straight in.

The room wasn't very big. Geo figured he fell into some sort of closet. He looked around. There appeared to be no other exit in sight other than the way he came in. Geo waited five minutes before his help arrived. He banged on the window. In the middle of all the chaos, Cyborg managed to get to Geo first.

"Where did they come from?" Cyborg asked.

Geo shook his head. "They just came out of nowhere."

"Do you know why they're here?"

Geo simply shrugged. He did not have any clue why those things were after him. His past was behind him. Maybe they mistook him for another. It happened quite a bit with these low IQ monsters. Regardless of their reason, they were there now and needed to be dealt with.

Robin was in the middle of some light sparring with one of them when Geo climbed back out. Robin was winning. He had the demon pinned against a building. He was flailing to break free, but could not. Geo could not find the other half. Maybe he fled.

Coward.

Just as Robin was about to kill the other, Geo's heart rate spiked.

No.

It couldn't be. There's more of them. Geo could sense it. They were off in the distance. About ten miles away. They did not have much time to waste.

"Robin, finish him now!" Geo yelled.

Robin did as he was told. He took out a long assassin's knife and buried it inside the demons' chest. The demon vaporized in an instant. Geo took a small breather. He needed to muster all his strength for the battle ahead. It wasn't going to be that easy. The rest of the team regrouped as well. Robin was near exhaustion after the fight. He reseted his hands on his knees for a brief moment.

"That should be the last of them right?" Beast Boy said while stretching.

Geo shook his head. "Not even close. If it was just the one, then the other went to look for some help."

Beast Boy looked crushed. "How many of them do you think are gonna show up?"

Geo took a moment to process. Beast Boy's words became faster the more he talked. "You asked how many would show up?" Geo repeated his question. Beast Boy nodded.

"If it's a whole platoon of them, I'd say around twenty or so. All of varying strength."

"That one guy I just fought wasn't so tough to beat." Robin said as he loosened up an arm. "I could have gone twelve rounds if I wanted to."

"Sure you could have, I softened him up for you!" Geo said.

"Now how strong are the other guys going to be? We could probably take them all out if we get ready in time." Cyborg continued the conversation. Completely ignoring what Geo said. He threw a silent fit in protest. Geo thought about saying something about it. But they were already past that conversation. There was no need for him to bring up the issue. Besides, they had no time to waste.

Robin seemingly read Geo's mind. He called everyone over to formulate a battle plan. He pulled out a holographic map. It actually detailed their surroundings down to the letter. Geo was impressed. Robin always carried a lot of unique gadgets in that tool belt. A holographic mapper was the last thing Geo expected. The fact he could be that accurate was a scientific miracle

Their plan was made ever so simple because of it.

The mapper had everyone's tendencies installed. The machine did all of the explaining for the group. Now there would be no confusion. Everyone's orders were clear as day. All Robin had to do was play the role of the messenger.

The plan was simple enough. There were a few certain choke points throughout the city that were natural defense points. The Titans would be split into three groups of two. Robin and Raven would be the ground patrol. Cyborg and Beast Boy would take one choke point. Geo and Starfire would take the other.

After taking their positions, Geo studied his surroundings. Him and Starfire were on two buildings overlooking a very busy intersection. Lots of pedestrians. Surely this area would be a target if more reinforcements were on their way. Geo faced north, Starfire faced south. They had no idea where the army was coming from. Both of them agreed on the decision.

Geo closed his eyes to prepare himself. He hadn't fought a battle this big in a while. He could sense the fear and anxiety rise within him. His hands began to shake violently. Starfire flew over.

"Is everything alright?" Starfire looked down at his hands.

"It's fine." Geo lied. He tried to put on the best happy face he could for her. Something told him that Star could see right through it.

"You're hands are shaking. You're not fine." Starfire nursed his hands.

Geo let out a long, heavy sigh. "I don't know what's come over me. Usually I love these kinds of battles. But." He paused. Words escaped him. This feeling was not natural. Nothing that day had been. Something was breuing. Geo felt it. But could he explain it in a way that did not make him crazy? Even to a teammate? He trusted Star. That wasn't enough for him to lift the veil.

"The feeling will go away soon, Star." Geo backtracked the conversation. "I promise."

"Do you mind if I stay until it passes?" Starfire asked, with a smile. Geo nodded. That smile warmed his heart. It wasn't enough to make the shaking go away, but it was good enough for now.

There was something about Starfire that could do that to him. She could brighten up any room that she entered. Her smile was brighter than the sun.

At long last Geo's anxiety settled. Not all the way, but he could manage it during battle.

Hours past before danger finally arrived. It arrived in waves. The horde of demons was so massive that it blocked out the sun. One could almost mistake it for night. Geo prepared himself for what lie ahead. That was way more than the twenty or so he had predicted would come. All just for him? He chuckled. If it took an entire army of these things to beat him, then he was doing something right. He'd just have to show them the results of his training.

A horn sounded. Time for the fun to begin.

Geo did not immediately spring into action. He thought it best if the enemy came to them. They had the high ground. As long as the building was held, there was no way they could lose. Starfire had noticed too. Neither of them left the lookout, even as the first wave approached.

First the demon in front let out a snarl. Geo did not back down. Instead he stood as tall as he could. Show no fear. That's what they're after. Geo took a calming breath. Getting into a defensive stance, he braced himself. These things would hit hard, and show no mercy. He needed to return the favor. As quickly and as often as possible. He needed to kill as many as he could. The rest of the team could only handle so much.

The first monster came charging right for Geo's head. He blocked, then swung his leg around for a roundhouse kick. It struck. The demon yelped in pain. Geo leapt from the building and smashed it's head into the hard metal roof. He had hit so hard that there was an echo when it's head hit the ground.

The demon tried to get back up, but Geo was having none of that nonsense. He pressed his boot against it's chest. Geo's smirk drove the thing into a wild panic. His time had come. And he knew it. The demon had begun to plead for it's life.

Coward.

Geo let it speak just long enough for it to annoy him. Then he finished it off with an energy blast aimed directly at it's head. Can't let one of these things escape. Geo quickly turned around to check on Star. She was battling five at once. And appeared to be losing.

She already had some scratches and her hair was starting to get messy. Geo ran over to help, but was blocked by two more. He quickly dispatched of them, and ran over to his teammate. He caught one in mid air. Thrown by Star. Geo smashed the poor thing into the ground. It never had a chance, as it disintegrated on impact. Geo looked around for the others.

The four had scattered off away from Star. Geo had lost track of where they went. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was out of harm's way. For now. No doubt more would come for her. Those things loved to attack woman. It was in their nature. The pair locked eyes. It was as if they read each other's minds. Lure them away from the city.

From the sound of the comm link, Robin and Raven weren't doing too well. Robin was barking out orders like some sort of drill instructor. Raven didn't sound too happy based on her tone. Geo could only imagine how far back she was rolling her eyes. Things had been stressful the past several weeks. A monster invasion certainly did not help things. However, they had pulled through worse spots as a team. Geo wasn't too worried. This was typical Robin. Though, he would probably give the same response if he were on the other side of the mic.

"Star, how do we make it so that we can lure them away from here?" Geo brought the question up. A monster attacked from behind. He blew it to bits.

"We have to find a way to make it enticing to them." Star gave a demon the uppercut of the century. "They're out to cause destruction. The city is the best spot for it."

They kept on getting closer towards each other until their backs were touching.

"What if they're after something else." Geo left out what that something might be.

"Geo, you're past is behind you." Star certainly had picked up on his message. "I wouldn't worry if they are here for you. These things were created to destroy. Not to seek out ones who got away."

"I still have this feeling it's me they want." Geo let out a small sigh. Small enough that it wouldn't have been picked up by the mob of creatures that now surrounded them. His gut feeling earlier had to have been something. It had been natural. Geo had felt like he had a target on his back. How did the two demons before manage to find him?

"When there is a demon out in the open, they tend to get tracked. That's why I feel like they're after me. It doesn't matter if I'm not one of them."

"A swarm of them are invading the city. Don't you think that's a little overkill just for you?" Star's tone changed. It sounded like she didn't buy what Geo had said.

"If the Dark Lord wants one of his own, dead or alive, he's going to find a way!" Geo began to yell at her. He could hear some of the demons snickering in the background. It was like they were feeding off his anger. He didn't care. Star needed to be corrected of her insubordination.

"But you are not one of his anymore. Don't say that you are."

"What am I then? I was created as a being of destruction. Now that they know where I live. It's only a matter of time before he gets here."

"He won't get you. I will make sure of it. Geo, know that you are safe with us."

Geo shook off her words. Damn it, she still didn't get it! He should have expected as much. If Star was a demon then she'd understand his frustration. He thought about tripping her. Anything to get back at her for her misunderstanding. His human self prevented it. It wouldn't work since she towered over him. Star would just simply fall on him. Then they'd both be dead within seconds.

Geo decided to spring into action. Star soon followed, and together they massacred a whole platoon of devils. The quicker they jumped back into battle, Geo hoped that they would forget about that conversation. Some things just needed to be left unanswered. His past was one of those things.

After the small skirmish, Geo flew above Jump City. There were giant black blobs scattered throughout the city. Geo saw one that was farther along than the others. Always attack the weakest link.

Geo quickly realised that there were over fifty of them. Even that amount of low level grunts could give most people a hard time. Not Geo. He was different. These things were no match for him.

He plowed through the outer wall of defense with ease. Yet, before he could continue, the hive-mind instinctively closed the circle. Cutting Geo from the outside world. He tried in vain to break free, but the circle just simply paid no mind to his antics. The more he tried, the circle kept closing in.

Geo smiled. He had them right where he wanted them. Never put a scared animal in corner. He let out a scream, and powered up to his max limit. The demons showed no emotion. He figured they wouldn't. It was one of the oldest psychological tricks in the book. That's all it was. Nothing more, and nothing less. Geo knew deep down they were scared to death inside. If a demon could even feel fear. It was the fear of being killed. Geo was going to show them how to be afraid.

He managed to take a single step before being hounded from all sides. Their punches came swiftly, and more brutal with each blow. Geo managed to dodge some of them. His legs were the only reason he wasn't six feet under. He switched his game plan. He needed to stall until the others came to help. The team never came. Even after several minutes of weaving in between punches, no one showed up. Geo didn't have time to turn on his com. He was too busy fighting for his life. Demons would just not go away on their own. What could he do? One verses fifty wasn't exactly fair. They needed to even the odds. Yet the others didn't seem to want to. Even Starfire hadn't followed him down like he expected.

Geo could feel his anger boiling over again. This time, he let it wash over. He was grasping for straws at this point, though as long as he won who cared. He needed to complete the mission. Otherwise he would most certainly be killed, or worse captured. The city needed him to succeed. Somehow, he found deep within him some energy. Geo couldn't quite tell how he had managed to store some, but it was there. Begging to be used.

He waited for several more waves of punches to be thrown. This energy needed time to be let out. A little more waiting never hurt anybody. When it was time, Geo unleashed a pounding quite unlike anything they had ever seen. It was like he had hundreds of fists moving at once. One by one he took down the opposing army. His movements were crisp, short, and calculated. Each one designed for maximum efficiency. You can't waste that much energy. Not when more reinforcements are standing just one-hundred feet away. Geo took the chaos of the fight as a sign to get out.

He managed to escape and flew to get a better vantage point. The tallest tower in the city would probably do. The Spire was not the best choke point, but he could see everything clearer. Now was about finding how many hostiles there were. Since the fight started, there had been even more demons thrown into the mix. Geo had felt their presence. It was as if the entire damn army was sent down to Jump City. Being cautious was the best move going forward. You could have died back there man. No time to take anymore unnecessary damage. Think of battle like a chess board. Or like Batman.

Geo decided that cosplaying as Bats was his best bet. Sneaking through the shadows. It was nearly night time, and power had been shut off due to the demons' presence. He lowered his power level down to under five. The night shift had begun.

He slowly descended behind the building. Keeping an eye out for any possible threats. None did come to pass. Good. Geo continued on with the mission. Stay as lowkey as possible and strike at the right moment. He thought about turning on the com to check on the others. As his hand reached for it, his mind waved the idea off. It would only cause him to be a target. Less noise the better.

Geo snuck around to the other side. The whole street was in chaos. The rest of the team had caught up with each other and were fighting in a much larger circle than the one that trapped Geo. It was time to break them free. Geo surged through the rank and file of the opposing army like they were butter. Sending the benchwarmers against a team of highly experienced heros wasn't exactly the brightest move. Maybe the Dark Lord was getting a bit rusty. Geo laughed at the thought. The war was over before it even began.

He eventually made his way to the rest of the squad. Already caught up in the heat of battle, they didn't notice his entrance. He'll give them something to pay attention to. He powers up once more to full strength, and charges head first at a commander.

He was bigger, and bulker than the grunts. And no doubt was smarter. Geo would need to think ahead with this one. While he debated on which punch he should throw, the commander took the initiative. He landed a heavy punch. Geo's momentum completely halted. So much so that when he hit the pavement, he had trouble getting up. The commander goaded Geo to get up. Geo complied. If only to cut the head off of the hydra. All of his willpower was zapped by that first punch. His breathing was heaver. But if he took a break then they would surely lose. He could rest when they win. He was needed. You are the key piece. Finish him, and you can rest.

Geo cracked his neck, and went to work. He parried the demon, buying some time until he could come up with a good strategy to take him down. He was very defensive. Trying to draw Geo out of his comfort zone. He stood tall. Geo was not willing to give an inch to him. All he needed was time. The only thing was did the demon know that. There was only one way to find out.

Geo pivoted and gave everything he had behind a fierce roundhouse kick. The demon shook it off like it was nothing. He laughed. Geo felt helpless as he grabbed his leg. He was thrown to the ground. The impact was similar to getting hit by a truck. He thought he heard a rib or two snap in half. Clinching his side, Geo still managed to stand to his feet.

"I'm impressed. Usually kids like you die after that move." The demon paced. He puffed out his chest. "Care to show me what you really got?"

"I ain't done with you, bug." Geo tried to sound confident. However, he struggled to get words out. Like his body was fighting him with each breath. His ribs weren't the only things that shattered. Maybe a lung? He wasn't quite sure. It did feel like it. His breathing had slowed. Yet there was still something growing inside. Geo snarled like the demon he was.

"Got some fight in ya eh lass? Best be keepin up with me boy." He waved his hand. He wanted Geo to make the first move.

Yet Geo stood still.

"You should know I won't fall for that." Geo matched the demon's pace.

They stared down each other for what felt like an eternity. For both knew that whoever made the first move was most likely to lose. Finally, Geo sensed an opening and went head first as much as his body allowed. Though the demon was one step ahead. He side-stepped at last possible moment and swung back around. Soon, Geo felt himself on the ground once more. This time he could feel a little blood loss.

He stayed down longer the second time around.

"I figured you were pathetic." The demon placed his foot on Geo's head. The weight was enough to force Geo to cough up blood. He searched in vain for the rest of the team. But the circle had grown wider amidst the chaos. It got to the point where he couldn't see anything but the pavement. He wiggled around. Hoping by some miracle that his com would turn on. Even if it drew attention, if it were destroyed that would alert everyone to his location. He could afford to do it. In fact, Geo was planning on it. The gamble had to work .

"What you got there?" The demon eased up just enough to bend down. He had spotted it. Geo drew a quiet sigh of relief. He was screaming on the inside for the demon to pick it up. He did so on instinct.

"So you thought you could be all smart by trying to turn this thing on eh lassie?" The demon studied the com. His expressions led Geo to think he had never seen one before. That could only serve to help him.

The demon crushed it like it were an insect. He drew a wide, cocky smile. Geo only shook his head. Poor guy didn't know what he had just done.

Like clockwork, Cyborg and Starfire came to the rescue a few minutes later. They opened fire the instant the commander was in range. He fled the scene. Geo couldn't get a glimpse of where he went. Though, he figured being alive was the more important matter.

"Hey, you good man?" Cyborg said, propping Geo up.

Geo waved off the help. He could get up on his own. "Yeah. I'm fine." He grabbed his stomach. "Just a little bruising." He tried to sound convincing enough.

"Okay, if you need I can always call Raven over." Cyborg said. He didn't sound too sure that Geo was fine.

"Though could you call her over just in case?" Geo quickly spoke up. In the event his body did ever fail him, Raven was a good safety net to have. She came over soon after the call.

Geo couldn't quite hear what they were saying. He scratched his neck. It bothered him. They were standing only ten feet apart, yet acted like he didn't exist. He could feel himself becoming angry. Geo's cheeks were bright red. His tapping became louder, and more chaotic. After several tense moments, the team finally converged around him. Cyborg's face was not what Geo expected. It resembled that of a disappointed father.

"Geo," he began with a sigh. Geo tensed up. He could feel what was coming. "After a brief debate, we have decided to sideline you for the rest of the battle."

No.

His eyes grew wide as the news sank in. All of a sudden he felt dizzy. Like he couldn't tell his right foot from his left. The chance of glory was slowly slipping away. There was no more time to act. Geo ran off before Cyborg could finish. If he didn't hear the rest, then it was okay to fight. He could always use that excuse.

Geo searched desperately for the commander. He tried to feel out different power levels. Yet he could not spot him in the sea of black auras. Did he also have the ability to change his? Not many demons ever got to that point. They were too stupid to. Geo cursed himself. He should have expected it. For all he knew the commander was masquerading as an underling. Out of harm's way just long enough for Geo to lower his guard.

He wouldn't let that happen. Even with his body and spirit beaten down, all he could do was focus on his mind. To not let it be broken down. It would mean death for if it was taken away from him.

Weaving through the endless amounts of minions was easy enough. Their punches were aimless and lazy. Geo moved through them as if they were training bots. The hard part would be if they decided to group up on him. Geo tuned down his power level. That should avoid the other problem. Now Geo just could focus on finding the commander. He still had to be there. The army had not disbursed yet. Demons had very flaky moral. No commander was a death sentence for an army.

Geo once again searched for his aura. This time he found a secluded place away from the chaos to do so. Maybe he couldn't find the commander because there was too much going on around him. It was worth a shot. Geo closed his eyes and waited. While he was in the trance, he could tell there were less aura's than before. It was like he had a birds-eye view of the battlefield. Most of the demon's aura's were still pitch black. There was one in particular he was searching for. It would more than likely be a bit grayer than the others. After searching for an eternity, Geo spotted something just out of his range. He thought he saw a small blip on the radar for a brief second. It was light gray just as he predicted.

Finally. He found his man.

Geo snapped back into reality and launched himself back into the battle. He brushed aside any demon that stood in his way. He paid them no mind. There was only one man he was after.

The moment Geo spotted him, he sprang into action. He started off with a small series of jabs. The commander was taken by surprise. Perfect. Geo the followed up by tripping his foe, and slamming him to the ground. Geo slightly winced. It would be a while before those ribs were gonna heal.

"How does it feel that I've turned the tables." Geo showed his adversary a huge grin. Things were getting fun.

The demon did not immediately respond. Then he began to laugh. Geo dug his foot deep into the thing's chest. That still didn't stop the laughter. If anything it only heightened it.

"That was a nice little trick up your sleeve eh lassie." He was now standing in front of Geo. "But I'm kind of disappointed. You really thought you would be able to best your old master."

Those words sent shivers down Geo's spine. His old master? Ru'nk was still alive?

"But I thought you died when my brother and I rebelled?" Geo struggled to get the words out of his mouth. Ru'nk's laughter had morphed into something much more sinister. He knew those words meant something to Geo. And Ru'nk relished in it.

"You thought I died." He walked up closer to where he looked down upon Geo. "I did end up escaping the collapse. May have lost a few fingers along the way, but I did survive." Geo looked at Ru'nk's hands. He was missing quite a few fingers. He wondered how Ru'nk lost them. Or if he disposed of them himself.

"How did you escape? We had made sure to leave no survivors."

"Don't get me wrong, you guys did your research. But, there was one small thing you both had overlooked."

No. It couldn't be. Geo had to dig, but he eventually found what Ru'nk was talking about. Hidden deep beneath the Earth, the was a small door. Their battle years prior had taken place near Geo's old home. He could feel his ribs more sharply now. The memory was still fresh in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

Years ago, Geo and his brother had rebelled against their masters. They hadn't gotten a large force behind them. But they had enough. Ru'nk had been incharge of the opposing force. That conflict felt very similar to the one they were currently having. The two brothers had designed a failsafe, that if triggered would leave the two of them as the sole survivors. The plan had been to stuff some dynomite in the ceiling and set it off if things went south. Things went south very quickly. Geo didn't have an expertly trained team of fighters as he did with the Titans. These guys were ones they grabbed off the streets. Their moral showed in their inexperience. As soon as the first guy had fallen, everyone else had ran for the hills. Geo was the one who decided to pull the trigger. All of those years he had thought the door leading to that room was caught in the blast. Just by his presence alone, Ru'nk had proven that theory wrong.

Geo tried in vain to remember more, but Ru'nk had landed a cheap shot right at his legs. Geo went stumbling down. He could hear a loud pop as he did so. Great. Yet another part of his body was broken. Through all the pain, Geo managed to get back up.

"Your decision to not seal off the door is the reason you will die by my hand." Ru'nk waved his hand mockingly. As if he were sealing the door himself. "It was wise of you to seek refuge with heroes, lass. You should have known we'd find you eventually." That devilish grin made its return.

"Yeah." Geo said. The rest of the sentence failed to come out. He was left speechless. What could he say back? Ru'nk was right. That's why he ended up joining the Titans. By becoming a hero, he thought that the past could be put to rest. Hero's are one-hundred percent good by definition. He thought that would solve all of his issues in his life. Instead they seemed to find him regardless of what he did to stop it.

Now Ru'nk was towering over him. Geo clenched his fists. This time he was going to pay. He could feel energy spark throughout his body. His mind was racing faster. Heart beating more rapidly. Now that he had a name to the face, Geo was ready.

Before Ru'nk could strike, Geo threw a right hook. It didn't do much, but it did enough. The punch enraged Ru'nk who immediately responded with several sharp, accurate punches of his own.

His punches hurt. Geo could do nothing about them. Even if he managed to parry one, it would go right through like he were made of butter. The fight continued on. Geo could not land a single punch. He decided for a more devious approach.

Geo went for the knees. Just like Ru'nk had done to him. Though Ru'nk reacted as if he expected it. He leapt up at the least second. Geo dodged a few kicks before getting his head stamped in.

The ground was becoming a familiar friend. This time Geo found no willpower to get up. Ru'nk had won.

"So this is where our brave heroes story ends. Pathetic." Ru'nk spit at Geo. He had no energy to respond.

As Ru'nk was about to deliver the final blow, a green bolt flashed before Geo's eyes. Starfire? Geo managed to sit up. There she was, standing in front of him. Shielding her teammate like an actual hero. Geo cursed himself. How could he have allowed himself to get to this point? Here was Starfire, a woman. Protecting him! Geo tried to get up, but his leg screamed at him not to. So he listened.

"You will not lay another finger on him!" Starfire yelled. Geo stared in shock. That was vicious. And coming from her? She did have some spunk in her after all. Geo figured he had overlooked it.

Starfire yelled a traditional Tamaranean battle cry, and charged head first. She slammed into Ru'nk and sent him sailing. She followed that up with some energy blasts. And they were meaner than usual. A small ring of fire began to spread around Ru'nk. Star was going for the kill. Ru'nk countered with a blast of his own. It narrowly missed both of them, flying just over Geo's head. They traded blows for a while.

Then, Geo saw an opening. Right as Starfire was going to land a hook, Geo burst into the fight, delivering a powerful spike. Ru'nk hit the ground fast. Geo descended to finish the job. However, when the dust settled Ru'nk was nowhere to be seen.

Something told Geo he should run. This didn't feel right. Before he could react, he heard a zap. Then he smelled burning flesh.

Starfire had shielded herself once again. A blast to the face would hurt, but she should still be able to walk it off. She was just barely able to move. Geo summoned all the strength he had left one one final blast. His eyes widened when he realized he was too late. Ru'nk teleported right behind Starfire, and stabbed her.


End file.
